criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Train Ride to Death Town
Train Ride to Death Town is a case featured in Criminal Case as the sixty-fourth case of the game. It is the tenth case of Berrini and the fourth case in Wandering Woods. Plot Following the events of the previous case, the player and Astrid Flores headed to the train station to try and see who was selling endangered animals. However, they found the dismembered body of social worker Jessica Reddy. They then chose to go and question train driver Hugo Scamander before going to talk to a few passengers, which included chocolatier Liam Wonka, activist Ronald Wisdom and the victim's husband Fredrick Reddy. When the police got back to the police station. they saw that there was a bomb on Astrid's desk. Once they defused the bomb, they found out that it was from Hugo, who they questioned once more. They then went to the victim's office and then to the train again to suspect train passenger Lizzy Curtis. Soon back at the station, the station experienced a blackout and then discovered when the lights were restored that Astrid had vanished. The team went looking for Astrid but couldn't find her, making Luke go with the player to apprehend the killer, who was revealed to be chocolatier Liam Wonka. They confronted him but he denied the allegations before he admitted to killing Jessica. He told them that Jessica was going to reveal that Liam used spies to kill anyone who didn't believe that he made all his chocolate ideas and that it was really Liam's brother who made all the chocolate treats. Then the team asked him if he kidnapped Astrid but the criminal denied to say any more information. This made Judge Marrakchi charge Liam with 20 years in prison for the murder. Afterwards, Chief Crosby told them that they would need to find Astrid and look more into the animal trafficking. After the trial, Liang assisted the player in trying to find Astrid. Back at the train tracks, the duo discovered her badge. They soon discovered train panel cleaner on the badge which led the detectives to interrogate Hugo. The driver at first denied it but then cracked under the pressure set by Liang and told them that he was threatened to. As they arrested him, he claimed that she was in the train carriage, which led them to find Astrid inside a hidden compartment. Astrid then thanked them over and over before they took Hugo back to the station. Meanwhile, Jordan went with the player to a strange signal he had received from the victim's house. There, they found an animal tracker stained with blood. Upon Edward's inspection, it was revealed to be blood from a fox that was unable to be cared for in Australia. They quickly went to ask the victim's husband who insisted that he had no idea how that tracker could have appeared in his house. They then went to the victim's office only to find a faded paper that revealed that the victim was making sure that animal transactions were being done correctly. Shocked, they interrogated Fredrick, who admitted to knowing about it but had nothing to do with it, denying the team's ability's to arrest. They then recieved an anonymous message that someone wanted to speak to them in secret at a local bridge in the district, which led Luke and the player to prepare to meet this anonymous person on the bridge. Summary Victim *'Jessica Reddy' (found in pieces after being run over by a train) Murder Weapon *'Train' Killer *'Liam Wonka' Suspects Profile *The suspect plays dominoes *The suspect is partially deaf *The suspect eats maafe Appearance *The suspect wears a jacket Profile *The suspect plays dominoes *The suspect is partially deaf *The suspect eats maafe Appearance *The suspect wears a jacket *The suspect wears glasses Profile *The suspect plays dominoes *The suspect is partially deaf *The suspect eats maafe Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Profile *The suspect plays dominoes *The suspect is partially deaf *The suspect eats maafe Appearance *The suspect wears a jacket Profile *The suspect plays dominoes *The suspect is partially deaf *The suspect eats maafe Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats maafe. *The killer plays dominoes. *The killer is partially deaf. *The killer wears glasses. *The killer wears a jacket. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Train Tracks. (Clues: Victim's Body, Trash Can; Murder Weapon Found: Train; New Suspect: Hugo Scamander) *Talk to Hugo Scamander about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Train Carriage) *Investigate Train Carriage. (Clues: Torn Ticket, Locked Case, Faded Ring) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Chocolate Seal Stamp; New Suspect: Liam Wonka) *Talk to Liam Wonka about the murder on the tracks. *Examine Torn Ticket. (Result: Ticket Restored; New Suspect: Ronald Wisdom) *Interrogate Ronald Wisdom about being on the train. *Examine Faded Ring. (Result: JESS & FRED; New Suspect: Fredrick Reddy) *Inform Fredrick Reddy of his wife's death. *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloodstained Object) *Analyze Bloodstained Object. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays dominoes) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats maafe) Chapter 2 *New Lab Sample: Bomb. *Examine Bomb. (Result: Bomb Defused; New Crime Scene: Victim's House) *Investigate Victim's House. (Clues: Torn Photo, Locked Camera) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Young Man) *Examine Photo of Man. (Result: Liam Identified) *Ask Liam about his affair with the victim. (Attribute: Liam eats maafe and plays dominoes) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Anniversary Footage) *Confront Fredrick about divorcing the victim. (Attribute: Fredrick eats maafe and plays dominoes) *Analyze Bomb. (12:00:00) *Confront Hugo about putting the bomb in the station. (Attribute: Hugo eats maafe and plays dominoes; New Crime Scene: Carriage Window) *Investigate Carriage Window. (Result: Trash Can, Purse) *Examine Purse. (Result: Business Card) *Ask Lizzy Curtis about having the victim's business card. (Attribute: Lizzy eats maafe and plays dominoes) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Pieces) *Analyze Bloody Pieces. (12:00:00; Attributes: The killer is partially deaf, Liam is partially deaf, Hugo is partially deaf, Fredrick is partially deaf, Lizzy is partially deaf, Ronald is partially deaf) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Victim's Office. (Clues: Trashed Trophy, Locked Briefcase) *Examine Trashed Trophy. (Result: Yellow Petals) *Examine Yellow Petals. (Result: Chrysanthemum Tea) *Confront Lizzy about trashing the victim's trophy. *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Victim's Book) *Analyze Victim's Book. (09:00:00; New Lab Sample: Handwriting) *Examine Handwriting. (Result: Ronald's Handwriting) *Ask Ronald why he was judging the victim's book. (Attribute: Ronald eats maafe and plays dominoes) *Investigate Signal Box. (Clues: Train Siren, Coil of Rope) *Examine Train Siren. (Result: Liquid) *Analyze Liquid. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) *Examine Coil of Rope. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a jacket) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Wandering with the Sins (4/6). (No stars) Wandering with the Sins (4/6) *Investigate Train Tracks. (Clue: Astrid's Badge) *Examine Astrid's Badge. (Result: Sticky Substance) *Analyze Sticky Substance. (03:00:00) *Confront Hugo about kidnapping Astrid. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Train Carriage. (Clue: Wall Lock) *Examine Wall Lock. (Result: Astrid Flores) *Ask Jordan Charleston about what he discovered. (Reward: Conductor's Uniform) *Investigate Victim's House. (Clue: Animal Tracker) *Examine Animal Tracker. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (03:00:00) *Ask Fredrick Reddy about what he knows about the tracker. *Investigate Victim's Office. (Clue: Pile of Papers) *Examine Pile of Papers. (Result: Faded Order) *Examine Faded Order. (Result: Animal Transactions) *Ask Fredrick Reddy if he knew about the animal trafficking. (Reward: Burger) *Go to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Wandering Woods